I know he's not loyal
by Blauer Schmetterling
Summary: Es complicado engañar a Sherlock Holmes, porque el único detective consultor del mundo no es precisamente estúpido. No lo es, y por eso sabe que John no le está siendo fiel, muy a su pesar. Quizás Lestrade pueda ayudarle con su problema, quizás sea tiempo de cortar. [Johnlock&Mystrade] [Relación establecida] Felicidades, Mist. Advertencia: Posible OoC.


_**Feliz cumpleaños, Mist.**_

* * *

— John me está siendo infiel.

Al escucharlo, la garganta de Lestrade se queda seca. No sabe qué decir ni qué hacer; si debe consolarlo o hacerle reflexionar.

Su primer impulso es saltar e insultar al menor de los Holmes, gritarle que no puede creerse que desconfíe así de su compañero. Sin embargo, algo lo detiene.

Es una expresión que en pocas ocasiones, o en ninguna, ha visto en su mirada. Al menos, no de ese tipo.

Dolor.

«Es John.», le diría, pero Sherlock es el hombre más inteligente que conoce si no tiene en cuenta a Mycroft.

Gregory intenta analizar a Sherlock. El más joven lo ha hecho con él más de una vez, no debe ser tan complicado. Aquel pensamiento hace que un escalofrío le recorra.

Exactamente, rara vez el menor de los Holmes falla en sus deducciones; de hecho, él descubrió a su mujer gracias a él.

Un nuevo escalofrío surca su espina dorsal. Lo más seguro es que Sherlock tenga razón. Sin embargo, confía ciegamente en John.

Traga un poco de saliva para sentir de nuevo su garganta húmeda y observa a su amigo. Antes de que pueda decir algo, lo detiene.

— Sherlock, para. —Lestrade cuenta mentalmente hasta diez, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire y dejándolo salir en una exhalación profunda y lenta tras retenerlo un par de segundos en sus pulmones. — ¿Por qué demonios piensas que John te está siendo infiel?

No puede evitar ser un poco brusco, al igual que no puede evitar la curiosidad.

— A veces me pregunto si es un martirio para vosotros ser tan ignorantes. Debe ser muy aburrido no tener nada en vuestros cerebros.— Greg no se da cuenta de cómo odia la cara de_ es obvio, ¿por qué no puedes verlo? _hasta que Sherlock se la pone en esa ocasión contra él. O quizás sí, pero en aquella situación le molesta más que nunca. Con un suspiro de hastío, el detective consultor se sienta, por fin, en su sillón habitual y le da una invitación con la mirada para sentarse en el de John, poniendo ambas palmas de las manos juntas, como cuando muchas veces intenta concentrarse o buscar la explicación entendible para un _cerebro inferior_.

»Martes. John vino con una colonia diferente. No la suya, estaba mezclada con su fragancia habitual. Este hecho se puede explicar de forma sencilla. John estuvo en un centro comercial donde alguna prueba le cayó. Así que lo pasé por alto.

»Miércoles. John tuvo que salir. Algunas veces sale con sus compañeros de trabajo. Qué divertido. — Lestrade tiene que hacer una mueca ante la expresión sarcástica de Sherlock, aunque no le gusta el camino que está tomando aquello.

» Jueves. Es decir, John volvió por la madrugada. John olía exactamente igual que el martes. Casualidad, quizá. Cuando le pregunté pareció repentinamente nervioso. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su pulso lo expuso a la verdad.

» Viernes. Me encontré esto. Debajo de su colchón. Usados. No son suyos, reconocería cualquier prenda de John. Su armario no es demasiado amplio.

«¿Acaso el tuyo lo es?», llega a pensar Lestrade, abrumado por tanta información, observando a Sherlock "Solamente-uso-gabardinas" Holmes que en aquel momento parece estar buscando algo.

Ante sorpresa de Lestrade, Sherlock alza unos calzoncillos grises. El detective inspector casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, tornándose a un tono rojizo. De la vergüenza y de la falta de aire, de lo inesperado de todo aquello.

No tiene mucho tiempo de decir nada; el reciente invitado, al cual la señora Hudson le ha abierto, lo expresa todo en pocas palabras.

— Gregory, parece que han encontrado tus calzoncillos. — Lo que le faltaba.

Mycroft Holmes.

El menor no tiene que esperar mucho para soltar un ligero «Oh...», acompañado de una casi imperceptible mueca asqueada.

— Mycroft, ¡tú lo sabías! Esto es tu culpa. Por culpa de vuestros juegos en casas de otros he dudado de la fidelid-...

— Aún hay cosas que no están resueltas, hermanito. — Le interrumpe, con una sonrisa retadora y ligera sobre sus labios.— Una lástima, pensaba que pronto nos daríais la feliz noticia.

— Ya he vuelto, Sherl-...

— Hablando del doctor, creo que es hora de irnos. — El elegante hombre del paraguas negro sale del lugar, acompañado por un, aún, nervioso Lestrade.

— Tú sabías que estaban ahí... — Escucha John decir a Greg, quien se encuentra ofuscado.

— Querido, te dije que si buscabas de esa forma nunca los encontrarías _ni aunque estuviesen debajo de su colchón_.

El doctor no sabe de qué están hablando, pero agradece cuando desaparecen por completo de Baker Street. Sherlock lo observa y John le regala una sonrisa y un beso. John vuelve a oler igual que la última vez y eso hace que el detective consultor se sienta confuso. No lo muestra, por supuesto.

Odia las emociones, odia los sentimientos.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

Es una pregunta casi maleducada pero, por suerte, John ya está acostumbrado a eso. O quizás para su desgracia.

— Supongo que ya no puedo ocultártelo más. —Admitió el doctor, sintiéndose de nuevo nervioso. Sherlock lo nota en su pulso, en su sudor, en sus ojos.— Harriet me ha estado acompañando esta semana, aunque ya sabes que nuestra relación no es demasiado... Buena.

Eso explica aquel perfume extraño, Sherlock aún no ha tenido el placer de conocer a la hermana de su pareja. No, al menos, muy de cerca. Apenas la ha divisado un par de veces desde la lejanía, quizás tres. El detective consultor borra la información innecesaria.

— Pero ha querido ayudarme con esto. —La mirada de Sherlock se enfoca en las manos de John, que rebuscan en sus bolsillos. Al poco tiempo, puede distinguir una pequeña caja roja en las manos del doctor.

El menor de los Holmes sonríe para sí mismo, quizá Mycroft sí que reciba pronto la feliz noticia.


End file.
